


One Rainy Day

by SimplytheBlazingStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplytheBlazingStar/pseuds/SimplytheBlazingStar
Summary: Peridot introduces Lapis to rain.





	One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the Lapidot Café Zine! Enjoy!

Peridot hummed herself a cheery tune as she watered the plants growing tall and healthy in front of her. The small green Gem had been doing this for the past hour while Lapis helped her tend to the field of crops they had started on.

A few feet away, Lapis was relaxing on her lawn chair reading a book. Peridot felt a current of warmth as she watched the blue Gem flip over to the next page and shifted position. It felt like forever since they first started living on Earth and learning its customs.

A few moments passed before she felt a droplet of water land on her visor. She looked up to see clouds building up in the sky and beginning to darken.

“Well, that’s that.” she said enthusiastically, dropping the hose. “Hey, Lapis, you don’t need to use your water powers anymore! It’s starting to rain!”

Lapis closed the book and sat up, a quizzical look in her eyes. “Rain?”

“Yeah! It’ll do your job for you so the plants get all the water they need. It—”

As Peridot spoke, the clouds let loose the water they held. The rain dropped down to the ground and in the distance, thunder rumbled. Before the small Gem blinked, Lapis had flown off.

“...Lapis?”

With a start, Peridot realized what the matter might have been. She dashed back to their home.

Back inside the barn, Lapis was sitting on the floor, with her back to the rain and her arms across her knees. The green Gem approached her, feeling concern for her partner. “Lapis? Are you okay?”

“Sorry I left you back there.” the blue Gem murmured. “I wasn’t sure what was happening outside.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Peridot sat down beside her. “I’m sorry I didn’t understand how you might have felt about this “rain business.” The same thing happened to me when I was still living in Steven’s bathroom. I wasn’t sure about it at first, but I got used to rain fairly quickly.”

Lapis turned to face her. “Is it something that usually happens here on Earth?”

Peridot nodded. “It’s like this: water originates from the ocean and forms into clouds. So sometimes water falls from the sky when it gets cloudy out. And thunder, that’s that big, rumbling noise outside, sometimes comes along with it. But they’re not something to be afraid of.” Her voice softened. “I can show you, if you’d like.”

The green Gem extended a hand out to her. Lapis hesitantly held it and allowed the technician to lead her next to the barn entrance.

Outside, the rain had slightly increased and mud puddles were forming on the ground. Lapis allowed the liquid drops to land on her hand. “I guess it does feel pretty good.” she murmured.

“Yeah! And when it stops, the sun will come out again.” Peridot said cheerily. The technician stepped out the barn and the blue Gem followed suit.

“Okay. I guess it’s fine.” Lapis laughed, which was a beautiful sound to the technician.

Peridot smiled at her. “See? I told you it’s not something to be afraid of.”

As the rain began to lighten, the two Gems went back inside the barn.


End file.
